


Riding the Third Wheel

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Tracer's got it pretty good. Her girlfriend Emily is totally fine with her having the occasional rooftop fling with Widowmaker, making sure she gets plenty of sex both home and abroad. But Emily isn't quite so content to be the "little lady" at home - and she's going to prove to Tracer she's every bit as rough and fuck hungry as her blue hussy is!





	Riding the Third Wheel

Riding the Third Wheel  
-by Drace Domino

To hell with having their parents meet each other, introducing her girlfriend to the woman she fucks on rooftops was easily the hardest thing Lena ever had to do. Her stomach had been tied into knots the entire day as she worried about how it would go; how the two women in her life would interact with one another. That evening her long time girlfriend Emily would meet her rival and so-often lover, the mysterious blue-skinned widowmaker. It was a stressful thought for a young woman that had managed to juggle the two independently for so long.

“She’ll be here any minute, Emily!” Tracer chirped a she bustled about their apartment, scooping up a blanket from the floor and rapidly balling it up to sit on the back rim of the couch. The two women kept a tidy apartment but there were few women as meticulous as Amelie, ensuring that everything would be regarded with a sharp and piercing eye. “Aren’t you ready yet?!”

“Almost!” Emily’s voice called from the back room, where she was preparing for the dinner date with the other two women. There was a mirthful sound to her voice as she continued, clearly not taking the meeting quite as seriously as her girlfriend. “You need to relax, Lena! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“The worst that could happen is that she shoots you in the face!” Tracer responded swiftly with a whining tone that travelled down the hall. That was definitely a worst case scenario, but she wasn’t interested in Widowmaker because she was boring, after all! The assassin could be dangerous and unpredictable, and she wasn’t one for social interactions. Who knew how she’d respond? “Just...just try not to press her buttons, yeah? She can be a might testy!”

“Lena, I can handle your side girl.” Emily’s voice continued, still carrying a bit of joy to her voice. She had already been far, far more tolerant of it than most girlfriends would have. Ever since Lena and Amelie had engaged in a fight that led to the two of them scissoring on a rooftop, Emily had been just fine with the situation. Her girlfriend was a hero - one of the very best - and she deserved a romance with a woman on the other side of the heroism fence. For months Emily had contently let Lena fuck Amelie as much as she wanted, and as such she firmly felt it was within her rights to tease her over it all she wanted. “Oh! Should I talk in a fake French accent?”

“Absolutely not!” Tracer called back in a panicky voice, and fidgeted around the living room. Her attention was drawn when there was finally a knock on the door, and she blinked from one spot to the next - dashing to the front door and back to the hall leading to the bedroom, unsure of which road to walk. “Emily! Emily, she’s here! I...she...you...she’s here, Emily!”

“Then let her in, Ms. Hero!” Emily continued to call from down the hall, unseen by her lover. “I’ll be out once I finish getting ready!”

“Right, right...let her in. Let...the sexy, murdering assassin into our home.” Tracer gulped, blinked right back to the front door, and opened it up swiftly and suddenly. Dressed in a cute sweater and tight fitting jeans, Tracer gave a big salute as she swung the door open to greet their evening guest. “Hey there, Amelie! Fancy meetin’ you away from an active crime scene!”

Widowmaker stood in the doorway, looking almost ridiculous compared to the dangerous woman Tracer was used to. In one arm she cradled a bottle of wine she had brought to be polite, and her curvy figure was draped in a long black evening dress that was designed to be sexy - but not too sexy. A slit up the leg only went to the knee and her blue cleavage was only barely exposed, a bit of restraint drawn from Amelie’s desire to keep the evening as comfortable as possible. With her typical cool and collected attitude she glanced towards the bouncy Tracer, and lifted a brow as she looked past her fling to the apartment beyond.

“Your home looks different in person.” She observed, her purple lips taking a thoughtful expression. “Usually, I only see it through the scope of my sniper rifle.”

“Well, thank you, Amelie, that’s not creepy at all!” Tracer smiled, and scooped an arm around Widowmaker’s waist to pull her into the room. She pressed a kiss to the woman’s blue cheek to show her joy at seeing her again, and Amelie tilted her cheek into it in demure fashion. Once the door was closed the assassin looked around the room again, and finally spoke in a quiet and mysterious tone.

“I do not see your...partner.” She murmured, before her brow lifted in an almost hopeful fashion. “Did she decide to...how you say, chicken out?”

“She’s in the bedroom gettin’ ready.” Tracer gestured down the hall, and squirmed a little more from the awkwardness approaching her. Maybe this was all a bad idea, maybe girlfriends and side girls weren’t meant to intermingle?! Already Tracer was wondering just what she had wanted to come of this meeting, knowing how very, very different the two women were. “I’m...I’m glad you’re finally gettin’ a chance to meet her, Amelie. Emily’s real special to me, you know.”

“Most pets are to their owners.” Widowmaker’s observation was dismissive and critical, and she scoffed at the notion before looking to a nearby framed photo. Absently a hand reached out to pluck it from the shelf, her gaze narrowing at a picture of Lena and Emily at some sort of winter cabin. Rosy cheeks. Big puffy jackets. Hot cocoa. Naturally, Widowmaker had one simple response. “How...pathetic. I don’t see why you insist on including me in the most boring part of your life, Oxton.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Amelie.” Came the pouting response. Tracer’s hand moved to protectively take the photo from the other woman, smiling fondly at it before replacing it on the shelf. “I know you’ve got some issues gettin’ to know people. Especially people that aren’t like us. But Emily is...she’s…”

“Civilian.” Came the tiny scoff from the other woman, and she flicked her hair to one side. She had always been that way - dismissive of Tracer’s girlfriend purely based on her perceived power. How could a regular girl possibly satisfy Tracer, anyway? No wonder she was looking for a hot fuck on a rooftop. “I do not judge you for debasing yourself with this...pedestrian lifestyle, Oxton. But I do not appreciate you attempting to drag me into it, as well.” Instead of Lena’s predicted response, the voice that filled the room in the next second wasn’t Tracer’s at all. It was another tone, cocky and sarcastic, and it came attached to a figure that now leaned against the nearby door frame.

“Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch.” Emily’s voice filled the air around them, and as Tracer looked over with wide-eyes and a terrified look, she saw something she hadn’t expected. Her beautiful Emily, so often considered the chaste part of her life, was leaning there in a revealing piece of lingerie. Knee high boots with sharp heels and a black lacy garment across her lap and chest, complete with straps and bows around her shoulders and thighs. She was...clearly not dressed appropriately for their dinner reservations, but it was just as clear that she knew that. “So you’re Amelie. Ever been wildly fucked by a pathetic civilian before?”

Tracer and Amelie, both with stunned looks on their face, stared at Emily in her sudden, forward appearance. Amelie offered the slightest bit of a smirk as her arms folded across her chest, clearly approving not just of Emily’s appearance but of her desire to get right to the point. Poor Tracer, meanwhile, was still struggling to keep up with it all.

“I...I’ll cancel the reservations.” She finally squeaked, and watched as Amelie and Emily made their way to the bedroom.

\---

Tracer couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The evening was supposed to be a polite dinner in a public spot between the three of them, and now she was sitting on an ottoman beside the bed watching her girlfriend make out with her rooftop fling. Emily had been so bold by taking Amelie by the hand and leading her back there that the blue skinned woman seemed content to go along with it, sitting on the bed and allowing the redhead to straddle her lap. Emily’s hands weren’t shy, either - they were already groping at Widowmaker’s curvy breasts through the fabric of her dress, and dragging nails down the slip of her back. As the two women kissed Tracer loomed over them like a gargoyle, her eyes getting wider and wider every time she heard one of them whimper or saw the tiniest bit of tongue. When the kiss finally broke Emily was the one to do it, and she pulled Amelie’s ponytail back so she could turn her head to Lena and smile.

“Wondering if I can taste your pussy on her mouth, love?” She asked with a grin, and licked her lips in pointed fashion. “Maybe I’ll be able to later, but right now I just need to know what all the fuss is about this blue bitch. How does that sound to you, Amelie?” Her head turned back to face Widowmaker, who was still utterly amused by it all. Her purple lips twisted to a gloriously coy smile, and she nodded her head as much as she could manage within the confines of the grip Emily had on her ponytail.

“If you think you can handle all the fuss, little pet.” Amelie responded with a chuckle, and her hands teased at the fringes of Emily’s lingerie. Soon those precise blue fingers were working over the other girls flesh, creeping down between her thighs to tease her couch across a few blossoming goosebumps. As Emily started to push on Widowmaker’s shoulders the assassin’s spared a casual glance to Lena, her words practically pouring from her in as sultry a tone as she could manage. “How selfish of you, Oxton...never telling me what a minx this pretty thing was.”

“I...I didn’t...I never...wot…” Tracer was still staring with one eye larger than the other, utterly stunned at the display. She loved Emily desperately, but the redhead was never what Lena would qualify as the “sexually adventurous” sort. That was half the reason Lena had a rooftop fuck buddy, after all! Watching her now as she pushed Widowmaker flat to the bed and moved to straddle her face, Lena’s heart raced faster and faster and her throat went tight. Soon Emily had pushed her nethers against Amelie’s face and settled her knees alongside the woman’s head, staring down at her mysterious blue features. She sat in such a position that she could see Widowmaker’s nose just underneath her hood, and she lowered her hands down to the assassin’s hair to start guiding her.

“The most boring part of Lena’s life is pretty exciting, isn’t it?” Emily asked in a taunting fashion, just as she felt Amelie’s tongue begin to spread across her warm, wet folds. Her smile intensified as she pressed her hips down, smearing her sticky, glistening nectar across those beautiful features. “Maybe if you show me how you eat my girlfriend’s pussy, I’ll do the same favor for you…”

And from there, Lena’s dumbfounded expression remained steadfast as Amelie began to ravenously slurp against Emily’s nethers. The assassin’s hands swept around Emily’s pale thighs and held her firmly in place, licking wild and wet as Emily’s hips rolled back and forth across those beautiful features. Tracer could tell by the sound that Amelie was eating Emily out much like she did when they were together - despite her dignity and grace and her overwhelming precision, the blue skinned woman was something of a sloppy and excited eater. The poor thing couldn’t help it - she loved the taste of fresh pussy so immensely that her tongue simply got away from her. Those wet and wild noises continued now as Widowmaker’s hips rolled up from the bed, clearly desperate underneath her fancy evening gown. As Emily continued to ride with her eyes transfixed on Amelie’s face, her voice perked up in a teasing voice to her nearby girlfriend.

“Lena, if you can bring yourself to stop gawking, you can play with Amelie’s pussy.” Her red locks hung half before her face, obscuring the teasing little grin playing over her features. “If we didn’t want you to play with us we would’ve closed the door on you - or just run off to a rooftop somewhere.”

“Uh...y-yes, Ma’am!” Lena stumbled up to her feet so fast she actually tripped, and only by blinking forward did she managed to catch herself. She positioned herself on her knees at the edge of the bed, her face down between Amelie’s long and slender legs and her arms moving to spread them apart. Soon those blue stilts were wrapped around her shoulders as the evening dress was pushed up to Amelie’s hips, and Tracer could see that her rooftop fling had chosen not to wear panties that evening. Nothing new there; Tracer was used to seeing only a pair of glistening blue pussy lips greeting her when she finally worked Amelie’s pants away.

“Criminy, Amelie, you’re...you’re so wet…” Tracer whispered in reverence, a hand moving to slide her finger up and down across those well-glistened folds. The assassins’ hips rolled forward from the contact and her thighs were marked with goosebumps, something that Tracer had never seen even in all their months together. She was almost jealous, until she remembered that it was her own Emily that was riding the assassin’s face so wet and hungrily. With a giggle rising from her chest Lena finally went to work, leaning in to take an experimental lick to savor the taste of her side girl. “Mmm...and so super sweet! I like what Emily does to ya!”

Widowmaker, her face half-obscured by Emily’s nethers, could only blush. The three women continued like that for some time, with Emily rocking back and forth on Widowmaker’s face while Tracer serviced her from the bed. At a certain point Emily decided to switch her position; and Amelie was left gasping with nothing on her mouth for a few seconds while the redhead turned around. Once she had; however, Emily could properly lean down across Widowmaker to join her girlfriend in eating out the newcomer to their bedroom. While Amelie continued to ravenously slurp across her pussy Emily grabbed a fistful of Lena’s hair, pulling her mouth away from those blue nethers simply so she could stretch her tongue out and lick the flavor from Tracer’s mouth. As her tongue smoothed back and forth and she collected drops of Amelie’s nectar, her voice oozed out of her with a layer of arousal that couldn’t be faked. She wasn’t putting on a show for Lena - she was as into this lewd moment as her next breath.

“So this is what I smell on your hair at night.” Emily purred, and brought Tracer close enough to give her a short, flavored kiss where their tongues briefly wrestled. Finally, with a teasing gesture she pushed her palm to Lena’s head, and nudged her away before burying her face into Widowmaker’s pussy. “Back off, Oxton, my turn.”

Lena couldn’t help but giggle as she was shoved back, and she gleefully watched the two women in her life sixty-nine each other with reckless abandon. From her spot on the sideline she caressed each of them with delicate touches, fondling them through Amelie’s dress or Emily’s lingerie, and occasionally helping out with a finger or two. For the most part; however, she remained little more than an active audience, and the entire time she found herself getting hotter and hotter. Those tight jeans were like a second skin against her, her own panties so wet that a damp spot had actually started to appear against the denim past them. And when Amelie and Emily found their orgasms, Tracer was grinding her thighs together in an almost primal display of her lust.

The two women she adored the most, moaning and grunting into each other’s pussies as they shivered and shuddered in orgasmic bliss. Emily was a squirter and it clearly surprised Amelie; the blue skinned woman’s face flinching as she was struck with a sudden, intense burst of warm nectar. It was clear she loved it; though, for no sooner was she splashed did her face press greedily against Emily’s pussy and rub rapidly back and forth, smearing it all over her face. By the time the two women were finished with each other they were both little more than shivering masses of aroused flesh, kissing at one another’s thighs and grasping to what curves they could find under their hands.

It was Amelie that spoke first, and her tone was no longer as dismissive of Emily as it once was. In fact, it was downright affectionate as she peeled her lips away from Emily’s thigh and spoke to the redhead in a seductive fashion.

“So...do you think that Oxton enjoyed watching us?” She asked simply, as if there was any question. Emily glanced to where her beloved Lena was resting on her knees, blushing and tense and looking like a teenager trying to hide how aroused she was. She giggled, and when she did her breath passed warm teases of air across Widowmaker’s sensitive, raw slit.

“Oh, I think she’s about to burst if we don’t help her out.” She finally spoke, and lifted a leg so Amelie could escape from underneath her. Before long both women were on their knees beside each other; both wearing outfits that were only barely hanging on their curvy forms, both with faces smeared in the glistening nectar of the other. Emily looped an arm around Widowmaker’s waist and pulled the assassin close - far closer than most would ever be comfortable having her. As they set their shared gaze on Lena the hero could feel her blush intensify, as well as the trembling within the core of her stomach.

“Mmm. I do so love watching her squirm…” Amelie purred, and tapped her chin before looking to Emily. “If it were me, I’d make her earn our attention, but...it’s your bedroom, dear. So it’s your rules.” The importance of those words weren’t lost on Emily, who beamed with pride that she had won over the other woman. Her eyes turned back to Tracer, and she stretched a hand out to invite Lena close.

“Oh, I think she’s earned her reward for the night by introducing us.” Emily grinned, and quickly added as soon as Tracer’s hand slid within her own. “...we can make her work for her pleasure next time you come over for a visit.”

Tracer practically squeaked as she was yanked in between the two, not just because of the knowledge she was about to get wildly fucked by her two best girls, but the fact that next time...they’d take their time teasing her.

How could a girl get any luckier?

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you like my work, please [check me out on tumblr for more.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
